Volviendo a empezar
by Nelly Everdeen
Summary: En fin que paso despues no toda la vida es color de rosa también tienen sus manchas de sangre y dejan huella alguna sakura no sabe a que dificultades se va enfrentar sobre todo con el amor y el dolor aveces amar puede llegar a doler
1. Chapter 1

**Volviendo a empezar**

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar que este es mi primer fi casi que sean considerados con migo.**

**Estos personajes pertenecen a CLAMP yo solo quería hacer una continuación de la historia.**

Capitulo 1: ¿Qué paso después?

-Hola mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y…. Un momento creo que he repetido eso un millón de veces, la misma presentación, la misma historia y siempre lo de siempre es que acaso no puede cambiar un poco.

Sakura dejo caer su diario y se abrió en la página justo después de que sello la carta de la esperanza ¿Cómo ocurrió todo? Eso es fácil, seguramente creen que esto es lo que pasara Sakura y Sharon son novios después de eso y son felices para siempre. PUES NO. Justamente después de eso Sakura nunca supo que shaoran se había marchado sin decir nada, ella estaba segura que el regresaría pero cuando ingreso a 2 de preparatoria, ella regresaba de la escuela y de repente vio una carta. No dudo 2 veces en abrirla al saber que era de shaoran_ya que decía que la mandaba el_ Sakura empezó a leerla:

Sakura:

Quiero decirte que no volveré mas, que ya me he olvidado de ti y he superado todo esto, solo quería hacértelo saber porque no quiero que te hagas ilusiones conmigo.

Atte. Shaoran

Sakura cerró la carta y derramo algunas lagrimas que pronto se convirtió en un rio de lagrimas, no podía creerlo, el lo había escrito. Tardo mucho en que ella se volviera a la alegría pues ella misma se hizo una promesa:

-No podre quedarme así por siempre daré lo mejor de mi

Al parecer Sakura quería empezar una nueva vida y en ese momento se reanimo, más cuando Tomoyo fue quien la animo.

Sakura ya no quería recordar mas esos momentos así que se levanto y no tardo en cambiarse y ponerse el uniforme de la preparatoria así es ella estaba ya en tercero y últimos meses de terminarla había sido mucho tiempo después de lo ocurrido.

La vida de Sakura era común ya no había cartas clow que capturar ni cartas clow que transformar a Sakura cards, así que no les prestaba mucha atención. Pero si le preocupaba desarrollar su nivel de magia. Ella se había convertido en una maga muy poderosa.

Kero seguía siendo el mismo glotón de siempre no soportaba más de un día sin probar un dulce.

-Sakura que vamos a desayunar-Había dicho Kero

-No te preocupes en un momento subo y te traigo algunos dulces.

Sakura había bajado a desayunar al parecer Touya era el encargado de la casa, su padre siempre salía mucho de viaje y no lo hacía por horas o días sino por MESES. Eso había llegado a la conclusión de que el cuidaría de su hermana.

Touya estaba trabajando haciendo servicio por todos lados al parecer no tenía un trabajo fijo ya que le aburrían demasiado y no soportaba más de dos días ahí.

-Hola monstruo por tu cara veo que no lograste espantar a todos anoche

No era de dudarse Touya siempre se comportaba así, tampoco es de sorprender que Sakura le diera una patada realmente dolorosa, a la que Touya gruño

-Me voy a mi trabajo, no se te olvide cerrar la puerta

Sakura se disponía a salir de allí ya que cuando vio el reloj vio que le estaba haciendo tarde, como siempre, salió de su casa y corrió.

Ya había llegado a la preparatoria donde la esperaba Tomoyo. Sakura llego y entro con ella a la escuela.

Shaoran se encontraba ya viajando en un avión rumbo a Japón, no se podía estar tranquilo después de lo que su madre le había dicho

-Shaoran tienes que volver a Japón al parecer van a hacer algún tipo de rito así que tienes que estar ahí como el mago de la casa el responsable que eres

-Madre no crees que es algo precipitado, digo mi presencia no hará alguna indiferencia y no es muy importante además…

Shaoran ya no sabía qué decir de algún otro modo no quería volver a Japón algo le decía que pero no sabía que era hasta que su madre le hablo

-Shaoran no seas terco y ve además no creas que no me he dado cuenta que estas poniendo pretextos para no ir, y si sinceramente te incomoda la presencia de aquella niña no le hagas caso, no es nadie importante en tu vida.

Acaso Shaoran estaba alucinando él no se había percatado de que ella vivía allí era cierto de algún modo no quería volver ahí y enfrentar la cosas, no podía ser tan fácil después de lo ultimo sobre todo cuando el no la había olvidado.

El no sabía ni en que pensaba, después de todo el se había alejado de ella y el precisamente tenía motivos por lo cual reaccionara a esto. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse triste, tonto de poder enfrentar las cosas tan fácilmente

Ya dentro de la escuela Sakura le informo a Tomoyo que había una reunión de magos o algo así y que no podía faltar por nada del mundo. A su amiga le salieron chispas de los ojos acaso era que ella quería volver a diseñarle un traje para una noche especial.

-Tomoyo no es para tanto- dijo Sakura con una gota sobre la cabeza, ya era mucho con que tuviera que vestirla de niña ahora escogerle un traje de adolescente

-Claro que si Sakura es una oportunidad especial para mí, tu sabes que siempre te escojo un traje especial para un día especial-Tomoyo no tomaba la opinión de Sakura y lo daba por hecho ella se vestiría como ella quisiera que seguramente la haría ver bonita y hermosa.

Claro que Sakura era una chica muy hermosa digo quien no se daba cuenta de eso, por supuesto alguien muy tonto, la figura de Sakura se debía a que le encantaban los deportes y las consecuencias de practicarlos ahí estaban.

-Está bien Tomoyo –al final de todo Sakura sabía que Tomoyo sería la ganadora y diseñaría un traje muy especial para ella.

El timbre sonó y eso indicaba que las clases ya habían comenzado, al finalizar la escuela Tomoyo se disponía a poner en marcha su plan de cómo se vería Sakura esa era lo único que tenía en mente cuando ella iba pensando en eso choco con alguien que se sorprendió al verla ahí Tomoyo no sabía qué hacer.

El estaba ahí parado frente a ella, lo único que recordó al verlo es que él se veía tan bien al transcurrir los años.

-Porque habrás regresado-Pensó porque eran la únicas palabras que tenía en la mente, que es lo que había pasado ahí.

-Hola Daidouji, que es lo que te pasa por que me miras así.

Sakura se había sorprendido en realidad Tomoyo tenía tanto empeño en hacer ese traje que se fue corriendo, claro si solo quedaba una semana para esa reunión porque ella lo iba a hacer desde hoy digo tiene demasiado tiempo per en fin se trataba de Tomoyo que lo que se podía esperar.

-Sakura ¿acaso tu sabes que es lo que le pasa a Tomoyo para que se marchara así de rápido?- Preguntaba Rika, ella bueno seguía siendo la misma más madura que toda sus amigas claro en la forma de pensar. Era una chica muy dulce como siempre y por lo que esperaban está comprometida con el profesor Terada solo que él se había marchado unos cuantos mese atrás que atraso su boda con ella. Pero a ella no le importaba para el amor no hay edad o si es así. En cuanto a sus características ya le había crecido el cabello y eso causaba cierto toque de belleza en la chica, su estatura no era ni muy alta ni muy baja, normal en cuanto a su edad, encantadora simplemente así.

-Bueno es que- Sakura estaba avergonzada no podía decirle Se fue por que está entusiasmada en hacerme un traje que usare en una ceremonia de magia-claro que no así que solo se quedo callada no podía mentir.

-No importa, oye-decía Rika a Sakura-ya que Tomoyo se fue y no puedo decirle te lo comentare a ti y tu se lo dirás a ella, estamos planeando hacer algún tipo de reunión para celebrar que terminamos la preparatoria, es decir hemos llegado a mucho y es un motivo por el cual sentirnos orgullosos.

-Claro yo se lo hare saber y luego nos dices en donde nos reuniremos

-No hay prisa Sakura solo faltan 2 meses así que todavía falta discutir todo eso solo lo decía para saber si podías ir o no tenias ningún inconveniente claro, porque no podemos empezar la fiesta sin ti eres quien da ánimos al grupo Sakura.

-No es para tanto-decía Sakura no una gota en la cabeza- en fin luego nos vemos Rika tenemos mucho que planear el tiempo se va muy rápido

-Hasta luego Sakura y que no se te olvide comentarle a Tomoyo con lo olvidadiza que eres pero cuando se trata de algo que en realidad te causa alegría jamás lo olvida-En realidad a veces ella soltaba verdades sin pensar en lo que decía solo salían de su boca.

-Hay Rika tu siempre tan exagerada.

-Exagerada yo, solo digo la verdad Sakura una verdad muy encantadora, pero no te quito más tú tiempo y nos vemos.

Sakura se fue corriendo por que quería alcanzar a Tomoyo quería decirle que no era para tanto y todavía falta mucho que no se preocupara cuando de pronto la vio con alguien,- en realidad podía ser el-pensaba Sakura, incluso hasta se tallo los ojos para ver si no necesitaba lentes o estaba loca.

Mientras Sakura platicaba con Rika, Tomoyo se encontraba frente a él admirándolo cuando pudo por fin hablar.

-Hola Eriol, que sorpresa que te trae por aquí.

-Acaso no lo recuerda, si lo olvidaste, no importar yo te lo puedo recordar simplemente con esto.

En ese momento Eriol beso a Tomoyo, que, que ocurría pues verán hace algunos días Tomoyo se había encontrado con Eriol después de que volvió de Inglaterra habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos en esos días que Tomoyo no se había dado cuenta de que o como termino enamorándose de él. El hecho es que Eriol termino haciendo lo mismo pero cuando de repente vio que las cosas en Inglaterra no iban bien tuvo que alejarse de ella, él le había prometido que algún día volvería con ella, pero ella nunca pensó que lo vería muy pronto.

-Es que yo no esperaba que volviera tan pronto

-¿Acaso te molesta mi presencia? Porque puedo irme-No faltaba la inesperada broma de Eriol claro siempre tenía que hacer alguna

-Deja de hacer tus bromas, sabes bien a lo que me refiero

-¿Y a que te refieres?-Pregunto inocente sin pensar en lo que decía

-Tú sabes bien a lo que me refiero es decir, a que las cosas no estaban demasiado bien ahí para que volvieras tan de repente.

-Es que no quería separarme tanto tiempo de alguien tan importante en mi vida.

En ese momento Eriol la tomo por la barbilla y en eso…

-Eriol ¿Qué haces por aquí? Porque no nos avisaste que estarías aquí, podríamos ir por ti al aeropuerto tu sabes que no es una molestia al contrario nos hace felices el verte por aquí.

Eriol se separo de Tomoyo no avergonzado sino sorprendido la reacción de Tomoyo era la misma pero en ese momento Eriol contesto sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decir para improvisar que nada había nada que ocultar

-Bueno a la primera pregunta no pienso ocultarte las cosas Sakura volví por Tomoyo y no avise por qué no me dio tiempo además quería sorprenderlas y ¿Cómo sabias que iba a preguntar que eso de ir por mí al aeropuerto era una molestia?

-Te conozco Eriol pero en fin si viniste por Tomoyo creo que no hago un mal tercio y me voy

-No Sakura espera-interrumpió Tomoyo ya que vio que se marchaba no podía nada más que quedarse sola con él.

-Al fin llegue a Japón, y al fin vendrán las verdades- decía Shaoran acostado en su cuarto de su nuevo departamento, así es ya empezaron las complicaciones para el ¿Qué tipo de complicaciones? Muy pronto lo sabrán pero…

-Que diré, como actuare, que dirá ella.-El joven, dio un leve suspiro, por su vida habían pasado muchas cosas pero jamás esta. Y bien ante sus ojos estaba…

-¿Meiling? ¿Que….haces...aquí?

-Que acaso no vez vengo a acompañar a mi primo en estos días de su vida, además de pasar demasiado tiempo con él, ya que es mi prometido

-Pero… ¡Como lograste que mi madre te dará permiso! Ella no es de la que da permisos para que su familia ande volando por el mundo

-No tiene importancia pero… ya que este interesado te lo contare-Se sentó a un lado de shaoran que se encontraba en la sala y empezó a redactar su historia.

.Bueno al principio mi tía me dijo que no pero cuando le dije que como yo no tenía magia ni nadad de eso y que debía socializar con la gente normal ella accedió, eso es de lo poco y resumido que pueda contar, omitiendo la suplicas que yo hice y las exageraciones de mi tía.

-E n fin que puedo hacer ya estás aquí y si me disculpas debo descansar

-Claro debes prepara todo lo de esa reunión de mago, espero tu invitación y sin duda lo aceptare….- Meiling se quedo mirándolo un rato que solo se convirtieron en 5 segundos

-Y…- dijo Meiling seria pero segura de que lograría convencer a su primo prometido de que la llevara a esa reunión

-Y que…. Que acaso no te quedaron claras las palabras de que quería descansar un poco…. No quiero sonar grosero Meiling pero enserio estoy muy cansado y creo que tu también- dijo bostezando con engaño para que lo dejará en paz.

-Shaoran solo estoy esperando tu invitación acaso crees que me quedare con los brazos cruzados viendo como sales por esa puerta para conversar con magos poderosos divirtiéndote y yo aquí sentada sin hacer nada.

-En fin… después de todo acabaras hiendo conmigo no así que no se para que preguntas

-Está bien acepto esas palabras como una propuesta y… descansa shaoran buenas noches- Meiling salió y cerró la puerta pero… acaso el quería evitarla si sabía que estaba cansado pero… apenas reacciono estaban donde shaoran había conocido a su primer amor y sin duda sobria que ella estaría ahí

-Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto… pero esta vez no seré una tonta y no le dejare el camino libre ya la hice dos veces y en las dos salió lastimado solo para causarle felicidad-pensó Meiling

¿Qué? por que en las dos bueno era cierto que no había comentado que después de Sakura quería tapar esas marcas hiendo se con otra pero él jamás consiguió ser feliz con ella, si de una manera de amigo pero no de una manera con la palabra amor, si bien termino con ella con toda la sinceridad del mundo y si no la amaba entonces por qué estaría triste ¿Por qué?

Si bien el fue el que termino con Sakura y no fue frente a frente si el corto con ella entonces por qué le dolía ¿Por qué?

Bueno esa respuesta es fácil y empezara a ponerse interesante.

Todo comenzó cuando…

**Notas de la autora**

**Bueno al fin lo he terminado pero no como yo quería después de todo no se puede pedir mucho, pero espero que sea de su gusta y dejen sus comentarios ya que sería bueno saber que piensan de la historia y si son mas buenas empezare a dejar huella de emoción se los prometo de no ser así creo que no valdría la pena seguirlo hasta luego**

**Nelly Everdeen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Volviendo a empezar**

**Sakura card captor no es mío es de las CLAMP…..Blablablá….yo solo quería hacer una continuación de la historia Blablablá…. Y los dejo leer.**

Capitulo 2: Aclaraciones mal dadas

**Meiling POV**

**Flashback:**

**-Pero madre ¿Por qué hiciste eso?**

**-Por que quería que te quedara claro, yo no quiero que ilusiones con ella, ya que nunca la volverás a ver.**

**-Por que, por un momento creí poder ser feliz en mi vida.**

**-La felicidad no importa, solo importan las responsabilidades**

**Mi primo estos últimos días estaba muy triste hasta que después de umn mes se volvió un poco amargado con algunas personas, no conmigo yo fui quien más lo apoyo pero me volví felizmente loca cuando me avisaron de nuestro matrimonio.**

**-Querida-decía mi madre**

**-Si madre que se te ofrece-dije yo angustiada vi su cara no parecía pasar nada normal**

**-Shaoran se casara contigo mi pequeña**

**OH-POR-DIOS**

**-MAMA ESTAS HABLANDO ENSERIO, TE JURO QUE SI ES UNA BROMA TE MATA MAMA-ella negó con la cabeza**

**-Enserio no puedo ser MAS FELIZ MAMA- y la abrace pero ella no parecía alegrarse como siempre lo hacia**

**-Hija no te ilusiones tanto**

**-Ya lo se esperaba que el me lo dijera en una noche romántica, a la luz de la luna, el…yo…se inclina y e pide ser su esposa**

**-Hija tómalo con calma estaría más feliz que nunca pero él no te ha dicho que TE AMA**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

De seguro no entendieron mucho así que lo contare con calma:

Ieran Li la mama de Shaoran le envió una carta a Sakura nunca supe su contenido Shaoran se enojo con su madre por un mes así que después de eso solo me entere de que se quería casar conmigo comprendo las palabras de mi madre nunca las había comprendido hasta ahora el no ha dejado de amarla.

Veo que agarra las llaves y se va…..pero antes

-A dónde vas Shaoran-dije con afirmación para que me contestara a donde

-A pensar un poco Meiling llego hasta tarde…. Discúlpame por no cenar contigo-dijo con esa cara que le di mi perdón

-Claro no te preocupes yo siempre estaré aquí para ti-dije dándole a entender que me podría contar sus cosas

* * *

><p><strong>POV Shaoran<strong>

Iba caminando pensando en que haría si me encontrara con ella…..pero a caso le importa algo y porque me importa tanto se supone que yo….. Que yo…..porque no lo puedo decir solo dilo yo..Ya la olvi…

-Auch- sentí dolor pues me había caído de un solo golpazo pero quien es el o la torpe que…..oh por dios… no no puede ser esto no es…

-Oh los siento tanto, soy una torpe yo….Shaoran

-Sa…..Sa… Sakura

-Oh pero que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, porque no nos avísate que vendrías…o por dios pero que despistada soy estas aquí por la reunión no es cierto

-Si así es mi madre me envío aquí…..que te parece si hablamos en otro lugar-Sentía que tenía que tenía que explicarle todo …..Pero porque si yo ya la había olvidado ¿no?

Fuimos a una heladería que estaba por aquí cerca en el camino hubo el eterno silencio nadie hablaba hasta que nos sentamos para charlar

-Escucha Sakura sobre lo de la carta

-Lo sé, sin resentimientos podemos volver a ser buenos amigos ¿no?

**Sakura POV**

Pero porque me siento feliz de repente me encuentro a Shaoran y soy feliz con una visita de Shaoran acaso yo solo enterré ese sentimiento y ahora lo desentierro

**/To Life He Was Warm****He Came Around Like He Was Dignified/**

**/Creí Ver Un Hombre Que Dio La Vida****Estaba Caliente****Vino Como Si Fuese Digno/**

-Lo sé sin resentimientos entonces amigos Sakura

Porque, por que solo amigos. Espera Sakura tu NO lo quieres así o ¿si? No lo se me hace tanto daño pensar

**/He Showed Me What It Was To Cry****Well You Couldn´t Be That Man I Adored/**

**/Me Mostró Lo Que Había Que Gritar Bien, No Podrías Ser El Hombre Que Yo Adoré/**

Pero un momento porque shaoran no se siente feliz volvemos a ser amigos pero este Shaoran se ve frio y amargo, no el mismo que yo conocía-

-Y dime ¿Cómo te ha ido en todo este tiempo?-pregunte curiosa si quería saber

**/You Don´t Seem to Know****Seem To Care What Your Heart Is For/**

**/Tu no pareces saber****Parece importarte para que es tu corazón/**

-Bueno pues yo ahora me he convertido en un mago poderoso para no decir grande aun no lo sé mucho pero algo es algo no ¿y tu como vas en la magia?

**/But I Don´t Know Him Anymore There´s Nothing Where He Used To Lie/**

**/Pero no lo conozco nunca más****No hay nada donde él solía mentir/**

-Bueno yo no soy grande tampoco pero he mejorado mucho estos últimos años podría decirse y… ¿Cómo está Meiling?

-Bueno pues ella…. está muy bien ella… ella es mi prometida

**/The Conversation Has Run Dry That´s What´s Going On Nothing´s Fine I´m Torn/**

**/Mi conversación ha corrido seca****Eso es lo que está pasando****Nada bueno, estoy rasgada/**

Oh por dios me lleve las manos a la boca mi corazón parecía desgarrarse a pedazos pero porque, que es lo que me pasaba, solo me limite a responder

-No me lo esperaba supongo que solo me queda decir felicidades

**/****I´m All Out**** Of Faith This Is How I Feel I´m Cold And I Am Shamed Lying Naked On The Floor/**

**/No tengo fe****Así es como me siento****Estoy fría y avergonzada****Estando desnuda en el piso/**

Oí que Shaoran suspiraba pero intente cambiar algo de la conversación pero el me dijo

-Supongo pero, no hay tanta felicidad uno por que conozco a mi prima y no es ninguna maniático y dos porque mi madre arreglo todo esto

**/Illusion Never Changed****Into Something Real****I´m Wide Awake****And I Can See****The Perfect Sky Is Torn/**

**/La ilusión nunca se transformó****En algo real****Estoy completamente despierta****Y puedo ver****El cielo perfecto está rasgado/**

-Oh lo siento no lo sabía… y dime que tal tu relación con ella puedo verla algún día

-Claro seguro se emocionara, tú debes hablar con ella por correo alguna vez ¿no?

-Claro siempre lo hacía. Digo _lo hacía_ porque lo dejo de hacer hace mucho tiempo

-y de que hablaban

**/You´re A Little Late****I´m Already Torn/**

**/Has llegado un poco tarde****Ya estoy rasgada/**

Oh no que hare que le digo le digo que hablaba de cuanto me gustaba su primo de que ya quería verlo NO Sakura LIMITATE A DECIR ESO Y PIENSA EN OTRA RESPUETA ¡AHORA! ¡YA!

-OH DE LO QUE TODAS LAS CHICAS HABLAN-genial genio no hay otra respuesta más tonta _lo siento no sabía que decir pero por qué peleo con mi conciencia lárgate _no yo te puedo ayudar _haciéndome tonta _más de lo que ya eres _eres una _hey genio si no quiere parecer una loca contéstale lo que shaoran te pidió _¡Que cuando me dijo algo!_

_-_Disculpa Shaoran dijiste algo

-si ¿de qué hablan todas la chicas?

**/So I Guess The Fortune Teller´s Right Should Have Seen Just What Was There And Not Some Holy Light/**

**/Así que yo sé bien la fortuna del narrador****Debí haber visto que estaba allí****Y no alguna santa luz****/**

-De trivialidades de que mas-mire la hora del reloj eran LAS OCHO Ho no podía ser peor se suponía que tenía que ir con Tomoyo de compras a las ocho imedia (8:30)-Se me hace tarde Shaoran luego nos vemos-me despedí con la mano

-Espera-dijo shaoran

**/Which Crawled Beneath My Veins And Now I Don´t Care I Had No Luck/**

**/Que se arrastraba por mis venas****Y ahora no me importa****No tuve suerte/**

-Te puedo llevar ya el algo tarde y te detuve por mi culpa-dijo con algo de brillo en los ojos OHHHH se veía tan bien así que no dude en aceptar

-Claro me encantaría … pero… ¿no es alguna molestia?

-No por supuesto que no Sakura tu nunca serás una molestia

Deberías haberme dicho eso en cierta carta que alguien mando pero NO alguien me tenía que destrizar el corazón desgarrarlo y tirarlo en la basura.

**/I Don´t Miss It All That Much There´s Just So Many Things That I Can Touch I´m Torn/**

**/No extraño aquello demasiado****Hay tantas cosas****Que puedo tocar, estoy rasgada/**

-Bueno entonces podemos irnos

-Espera aquí iré por mi carro

-Te acompaño no me gustaría quedarme sola claro si no te importa

-Prefiero ir solo

-Si es mejor yo aprovecho esta…..-dije _situación ya que ahí se encontraba un compañero mío del instituto _pero lo que más me preocupa es la soledad de Shaoran pero cuando dije situación ya se había marchado

**/I´m All Out Of Faith This Is How I Feel I´m Cold And I Am Shamed Lying Naked On The Floor/**

**/No tengo fe****Así es como me siento****Estoy fría y avergonzada****Estando desnuda en el piso/**

Cuando voltee para hablar con mi compañero ya no estaba ahí así que solo me quedaba sentarme y quedarme callada espere unos 5 minutos NO esperen espere 5 minutos no como unos 5 sino 5 exactos si estaba contando el tiempo llámenme loca maniática pero no sabía qué hacer

**-**ya nos podemos ir Sakura por aquí- y me guio hasta su carro de verdad es un carro muy lindo no, no lo pienso mejor lo digo

-Tienes un carro muy lindo no en el tono femenino si no masculino

El solo esbozo una sonrisa Baya cuanto si n verle sonreír

-Sakura siempre supe que quisiste decir con _lindo-_abrió la puerta del carro muy caballerosamente y entre

Baya hacia un silencio profundo así que decidí hablar

-Y….tus estudios como van

-Bien

-Shaoran abre la bocota no soporto estar callada di algo-el solo rio que se le hacía tan gracioso

-Lo siento pero nunca pensé que fueras a decir eso, antes eras muy callada

-El burro hablando de orejas-susurre

-¿Qué?

-Na … nada

-A veces pienso si los amigos se pueden lanzar indirecta no…_amiga Sakura_

Así que solo soy eso una **amiga**

**/Illusion Never Changed Into Something Real I´m Wide Awake And I Can See The Perfect Sky Is Torn/**

**/La ilusión nunca se transformó****En algo real****Estoy completamente despierta****Y puedo ver****El cielo perfecto está rasgado****/**

Pero qué piensas Sakura tu solo fuiste eso una amiga y nadamas y el es tu amigo y nadamas con una relación amistosa y NADAMAS por dios deja de pensar en eso Sakura cálmate respira 1….2….3

-Claro como la que te lance hace rato no …._amigo_

**/You´re A Little Late I´m Already Torn Torn/**

**/Has llegado un poco tarde****Ya estoy rasgada****Rasgada/**

-Oye y adonde te llevo

-Al centro comercial

-¿A qué?

Vaya desde cuando se volvió interesado en la vida de las personas _no Sakura sabes bien que solo se está metiendo en la tuya _se puede saber por qué volviste olvídalo

**/There´s Nothing Where He Used To Lie My Inspiration Has Run Dry That´s What´s Going On Nothing´s Right I´m Torn/**

-Voy de compras con Tomoyo

-Vaya eso si es nuevo. Tomoyo ya no te hace esos trajes-rio shaoran

-No-conteste

-Aja si por que Meiling siempre le pedía que le hiciera uno a ella y ella decía que solo eran para ti ya que eras su musa

Otra vez volvemos hablar de Meiling que no hay otra cosa de que habla no precisamente vine aquí contigo para platicar de tu felicidad con Meiling.

**/There´s Nothing Where He Used To Lie****My Inspiration Has Run Dry That´s What´s Going On Nothing´s Right I´m Torn/**

**/No hay nada donde él solía mentir****Mi conversación ha corrido seca****Eso es lo que está pasando****Nada bueno, estoy rasgada/**

_Sakura estas celosa de Meiling _cállate yo no estoy celosa de nadie _entonces por qué te esmeras tanto en negarlo_ bueno yo…. Yo…

-Sakura ya casi llegamos

-Claro

**/I´m All Out Of Faith This Is How I Feel I´m Cold And I Am Shamed Lying Naked On The Floor/**

**/No tengo fe****Así es como me siento****Estoy fría y avergonzada****Estando desnuda en el piso/**

-Llegamos

-Gracias Shaoran espero verte muy pronto oh se me olvidaba en que instituto te inscribiste

-En el Colegio CLAMP

-Genial no vemos allí entonces

-Tú también estas ahí

-Si adiós Shaoran me esperan

-Shaoran-he de quién es esa voz un momento ella es…

-Meiling que haces aquí

-Abrazando a mi primo-prometido

**/Illusion Never Changed Into Something Real I´m Wide Awake And I Can See The Perfect Sky Is Torn/**

**/La ilusión nunca se transformó****En algo real****Estoy completamente despierta****Y puedo ver****El cielo perfecto está rasgado/**

-Hola-salude a Meiling quien parecía reclamar su territorio odio eso

-Sakura que milagro verte como estas

-Bien he bueno debo irme nos vemos-Salí corriendo quería llorar pero por que por Shaoran y su relación con Meiling, no no puede ser no puedo sentir eso de nuevo

**/I´m All Out Of Faith This Is How I Feel I´m Cold And I´m Ashamed Bound And Broken On The Floor You´re A Little Late I'm Already Torn I´m Torn./**

**/No tengo fe ****Así es como me siento ****Estoy fría y avergonzada ****Amarrada y rota en el piso ****Has llegado un poco tarde ****Ya estoy rasgada ****Rasgada/**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola de nuevo a to que estén leyendo esto dudas…**

**La canción que sale en negritas se llama torn de Natalie Imbruglia o bien pueden escucharla en la versión de glee que es donde yo la escuche**

**Que que siente shaoran ya lo verán sigan leyendo y dejen rewievs anímense hare un especial navideño si ustedes lo solicitan son para eso**

**ADIOS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Volviendo a empezar by: Nelly Everdeen**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Sakura card captor no son míos son de las CLAMP y solo quiero hacer una continuación de la historia.**

**Simbología**

**-diálogos**

_Pensamientos_

**/canción/**

**Nota al final saldrá cual es la canción y algunas noticias**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: Desahógate<p>

**En el capitulo anterior:**

**-Llegamos**

**-Gracias Shaoran espero verte muy pronto oh se me olvidaba en que instituto te inscribiste**

**-En el Colegio CLAMP**

**-Genial no vemos allí entonces **

**-Tú también estas ahí**

**-Si adiós Shaoran me esperan**

**-Shaoran-he de quién es esa voz un momento ella es…**

**-Meiling que haces aquí**

**-Abrazando a mi primo-prometido**

**-Hola-salude a Meiling quien parecía reclamar su territorio odio eso**

**-Sakura que milagro verte como estas**

**-Bien he bueno debo irme nos vemos-Salí corriendo quería llorar pero por que****por Shaoran y su relación con Meiling, no no puede ser no puedo sentir eso de nuevo****.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

**-**Hola Tomoyo-por fin después de tanto correr y llorar la había encontrado

-Oh Sakura tienes los ojos rojos ¿pero por qué?

-Tomoyo no tiene caso-sentía terribles ganas de abrazarla y llorar pero ¿Por qué?

-Sakura vamos suéltalo desahógate

-Oh Tomoyo acabo de ver a Shaoran

-¿Y? Acaso sigues sintiendo algo por el

-No es decir no lo sé lo peor es que siento horribles ganas de llorar

-Pero ¿por qué?

-No lo se

-pero dime viste a Meiling

-Si claro ahora es la prometida de Shaoran-forcé una sonrisa pero por qué no me sale una sonrisa natural

-Oh les deseo lo mejor a ellos

-Yo también Tomoyo, Yo también ah y oye Rika está organizando una salida de nuestra estancia en los estudios

-GENIALLLLLLLLLLLL KAWAIII Y ESTUPENDOOOOOOOOO ahora tendré que hacer otros de mis maravillosos trajes para ti

-Hay Tomoyo ¿Qué hare contigo?

-Quererme por supuesto y ponerte mis trajes

Abrace a Tomoyo ella sería mi única mejor amiga o como ella dice _Sakura eres mi bff _o beffa pero es única

-Te quiero Tomoyo

* * *

><p><strong>Meiling POV<strong>

**/Well, I know the feeling****of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge and there ain't no healing/**

**/Bueno, yo conozco esa sensación ****De encontrarse estancado al borde del precipicio/**

-Suéltame Meiling ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me agarres así?-_Esta claro Shaoran no quiero que Sakura te aparte de mi y por eso le demostré quien manda aquí_

-Shaoran nos vamos a casa me siento muy mal creo que comí algo muy malo

-Meiling te quedaras a descansar en la casa, además te dije que quería salir a pensar ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tú lo sabes muy bien

-No no lo se

**/And there ain't no healing****from cutting yourself with the jagged edge****I'm**** telling you that, it's never that bad/**

**/Y no existe cura alguna Cuando te cortas a ti mismo con el áspero filo Lo que trato de decirte es, que nunca es tan malo/**

-Es algo de lo que estoy segura-mentí

-y ¿de que estas segura?

-Shaoran eso es más que obvio

-Meiling deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto odio cuando haces eso

Vamos Meiling piensa algo que te pueda ser bueno de pronto sentí un foco arriba de mi cabeza con una luz que decía viva pensaste así es de paso mato 2 pájaros de un tiro como dice mi madre oh madre cuanto te extraño tus buenos consejos y….mejor responderé la pregunta de Shaoran MI PROMETIDO.

**/Take it from someone who's been where you're at Laid out on the floor and you're not sure you can take this anymore/**

**/Escúchalo de alguien que ha pasado por lo que tu estas pasando Tendido en el suelo Y no estás tan seguro de poder soportarlo más/**

-Bueno es que me sentía sola y aburrida pero eso ya cambio por que te encontré a ti y sé que siempre seré feliz contigo porque te quiero y tú me quieres a mí y eso es muy importante en nuestro compromiso y nunca estaré sola si tu estas a mi lado.-No podría ser mas mentirosa claro por qué shaoran si me quiere pero no como un amor mas si no como a una hermana, debería de amarrarlo irnos de aquí los dos sin Sakura por supuesto y debería dejarme de sentir sola por que Shaoran está aquí conmigo verdad

-Meiling yo….

**/So just give it one more try to a lullaby And turn this up on the radio If you can hear me now I'm reaching out/**

**/Así que sólo dale una oportunidad más a esta canción de cuna Y súbele volumen a la radio Si puedes escucharme ahora Sabrás que voy en camino/**

Vamos Shaoran solo dime que me quieres por lo menos no me hagas sentir sola por qué no me puedes amar de una buena vez esperan no todo está perdido lo conquistare a como dé lugar

-Vamos a casa Meiling has de estar muy cansada

-Y lo estoy Shaoran, lo estoy qué tal si hoy vemos una película JUNTOS como cuando éramos pequeños

-Yo no lo sé Meiling tengo que….

-Vamos Shaoran divirtámonos un poco, vamos al cine mañana y hoy vemos una película en la casa

**/To let you know that you're not alone And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell' Cause I can't get you on the telephone So just close your eyes Oh, honey here comes a lullaby Your very own lullaby/**

**/Para hacerte saber que no estás sol Y si no te das cuenta, estoy muerto de miedo Porque no contestas el teléfono Así que solo cierra tus ojos Oh, cariño, aquí te va una canción de cuna Tu propia canción de cuna/**

-Está bien Meiling vamos a casa, vamos sube al auto-asentí con la cabeza y me subí Shaoran me abrió la puerta y yo entre siempre pensé que era todo un caballero y lo es Shaoran se sube y enciende el auto mantuvimos conversación en el viaje.

-MMM Shaoran y que te conto Sakura

-Prácticamente nada de sus estudios mmm de que mas ah sí de la reunión y cosas demás-oh hay algo de lo que no me estas contando shaoran

-Y ¿ya le contaste a Sakura de nuestro matrimonio?

-Ya- ya solo una ya no podrías haber dicho sí y eso me hace muy feliz porque le deje claras las cosas de nuestra relación porque yo te…_Meiling no te hagas ilusiones sabes que eso solo pasa en cuentos de hadas no eso pasa en TU cuento de hadas _cierto pero me alegra algo que dijo el Shaoran de mi cuento de hadas y que es verdad _ah sí y que es…_pues que le dejo claras las cosas a Sakura de nuestro compromiso

-Genial así le podre dar una invitación ¿no?

-Meiling por favor yo….

-YA LLEGAMOS-señale por fin iba a pasar un tiempo con shaoran juntos y SOLOS así que conciencia LARGATE DE AQUÍ

**/Please let me take you Out of the darkness and into the ****light**** 'Cause I have faith in you That you're gonna make it through another night/**

**/Por favor déjame sacarte De la oscuridad hacia la luz Porque yo tengo fe en ti En que podrás vivir una noche más/**

Vimos una película romantice Shaoran se durmió pronto así que me recargué en su hombro y lo abrase definitivamente no perdería este momentos los dos solos y juntos y lo seremos dentro de muy pronto en un lugar no muy muy lejano y sin Sakura y sin mi celos que siento hacia ella porque eso son

-Te amo Shaoran-susurre

-Nunca estaré sola si tú estás conmigo-entonces le robe un beso porque estaba dormido una descarga eléctrica corrió por mis venas y si definitivamente comprobé que estaba enamorada de Shaoran

**/Stop thinking about the easy way out there's no need to go and blow the candle out because you're not done you're far too young and the best is yet to come/**

**/Deja de pensar en el camino más fácil No hay necesidad de ir a apagar la vela Todavía no estás acabada Eres demasiado joven aun Y lo mejor está por venir/**

Desahogue todas mis penas en ese beso sentí a Shaoran hacer un quejido pero que importa porque no todo está perdido te conquistare Shaoran

-Te amo y es por eso que acepte casarme contigo aunque no fuera de una manera romántica pero algo es algo por eso te quiero Shaoran te AMO mucho

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

-¿Qué haces aquí Yukito?-pregunte viendo entrar a Yukito a mi habitación-disculpa no quise decir que no te quería aquí solo tengo curiosidad

-claro Sakura se lo que quisiste decir, Tomoyo me dijo que estas triste

-Triste ¡Yo!-si estaba triste como se di cuenta Yukito

-se te nota Sakura-así que no solamente sabe leer las emociones en una persona sino también los pensamientos wow Yukito enséñame a hacer eso

-No estás sola Sakura me tienes a mí a tu papa a Touya aunque no lo creas el te quiere mucho a pesar de que te diga monstruo

**/So just give it one more try to a lullaby and turn this up on the radio if you can hear me now I'm reaching out to let you know that you're not alone/**

**/Así que sólo dale una oportunidad más a esta canción de cuna y súbele volumen a la radio Si puedes escucharme ahora Sabrás que voy en camino Para hacerte saber que no estás sola/**

-Lo se Yukito lo sé-lo abrece y dos lagrimas traidoras salieron de mis ojos pero me las seque rápido yo sabía que no estaba sola

-¿Si Tomoyo te dijo eso debe de estar aquí no?

-Claro esta haya abajo quieres ir

-Por supuesto Yukito pero quiero decirte que como tu cumpleaños es en navidad te lo celebraremos aquí juntos-si sabía que no estaba sola

-Gracias Sakura pero iré a visitar a mi familia no te molesta cierto

-no pero te extrañare Yukito-dije con tristeza

-Yo también Sakura pero vamos con Tomoyo y…. no te pongas triste

**/And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell' Cause I can't get you on the telephone So just close your eyes Oh, honey here comes a lullaby Your very own lullaby/**

**/Y si no te das cuenta, estoy muerto de miedo****Porque no contestas el teléfono****Así que solo cierra tus ojos****Oh, cariño, aquí te va una canción de cuna****Tu propia canción de cuna/**

Baje a ver a Tomoyo a mi Padre a mi hermano y a Yukito a mi lado

-Vamos a cenar Sakura-decía Tomoyo

-Sakura hija podrías preparar la mesa

-claro padre

-solo no vayas a hacer una tontería y tirar los platos _monstruo_

_-_puedo ayudarte Sakura

-oh no no gracias puedo yo sola

-si no se te vaya a pegar lo monstruo y ahora si ya no serias mi amigo

**/Well, everybody's hit the bottom****everybody's been forgotten when everybody's tired of being alone yeah, everybody's been abandoned and left a little empty handed so if you're out there barely hanging on.../**

**/Bueno, todo el mundo ha tocado fondo Todos han sido olvidados Cuando todos están cansados de estar solos Sí, todos han sido abandonados Y dejados con las manos vacías Así que si apenas puedes seguir resistiendo/**

No me pude enojar con mi hermano porque ahí comprendí que…..

**/Just give it one more try to a lullaby and turn this up on the radio if you can hear me now I'm reaching out to let you know that you're not alone/**

**/Sólo dale una oportunidad más a esta canción de cuna Y súbele volumen a la radio Si puedes escucharme ahora Sabrás que voy en camino Para hacerte saber que no estás sola/**

Estoy con mi familia y ellos me quieren y yo los quiero y hay muchos más en mi lista que forman parte de mi vida en ese momento llega Eriol y cenamos reímos y nos divertimos y ahora más que nunca vuelvo a comprender que yo…..

**/And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell Cause I can't get you on the telephone So just close your eyes Oh, honey here comes a lullaby Your very own lullaby Oh, honey here comes a lullaby Your very own lullaby/**

**/Y si no te das cuenta, estoy muerto de miedo Porque no contestas el teléfono Así que solo cierra tus ojos Oh, cariño, aquí te va una canción de cuna Tu propia canción de cuna/**

Que no estoy sola que tengo a mi familia y amigos y ahora recupero mi ánimo no sé ni por que estaba triste no tenia de que si solo hoy vi a Meiling colgada de Shaoran

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

**Hola chicos y chicas les traigo aquí el tercer capítulo de volviendo a empezar, espero que les haya gustado la canción de Sakura y Meiling se llama **_**lullaby de nickelback **_**escúchenla y espero que les guste quiero agradecer a:**

**Evelyn:**** si**** me encantaría que hicieras el especial navideño y me encanto espero que pronto hagas el cap. 3 estoy ansiosa**

**Lola:** **Si es muy emocionante cuando subes el otro**

**azucenas45****:** **Entonces no dejes tanta espera me gusto la intriga, saludes...**

**Gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios me han motivado a subir este capítulo gracias. Ustedes lectores también comenten y no olviden comentar si quieren el especial navideño y mientras más comentarios más rápido subiré el otro**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Volviendo a empezar by: Nelly Everdeen**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Sakura card captor no son míos son de las CLAMP y solo quiero hacer una continuación de la historia.**

**Simbología**

**-diálogos**

_Pensamientos_

**Capitulo 4: celos cuando salgo a pasear**

**Sakura POV**

Desperté de muy buen humor pues ayer estuve en familia y con mis amigos, todavía recuerdo lo de ayer ¡ja! no puedo creer que Eriol haya hecho eso

**Flashback**

_-Dinos Eriol como le propusiste ser tu novia a Tomoyo-pregunte_

_-Pues…yo-Eriol se sonrojo wau- es vergonzoso_

_-Vamos Eriol dime…prometo no reírme de lo meloso que se va a poner siiii_

_-Está bien yo iba un día caminando cuando me tope con Tomoyo la había situado allí su admirador secreto claro ese no era yo Tomoyo pensó que era yo y me pidió tiempo yo no entendía ni j de lo que decía hasta que me dijo que si yo me reí a carcajadas me beso y ahí supe que la amaba_

_Me reí a carcajadas que ridículo-Ósea que ni siquiera tuviste que abrir la boca sin decir "o" que patético Eriol o lo siento rompí mi promesa_

_-no te preocupes Sakura la verdad es vergonzoso- y se echo a reír_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Me levante tarde como siempre, comí y me fui a la escuela por suerte el maestro no había llegado, no estaba Tomoyo no me extraña desde que llego Eriol se van juntos y me siento feliz por ella es decir no me molesta pero de repente alguien se acerco a mi

-Buenos días Kinomoto

-Buenos días Matsura-Matsura es unos de loes que va en mi clase hemos hablado por un 1 semana es buena onda que podría llegar a ser mi amigo

-Por favor Kinomoto llámame Hideoshi hemos hablado por una semana y me encantaría que fuéramos amigos

-Entonces si seremos amigos llámame Sakura-sonreí para Hideoshi sería un buen amigo

-Emmm Sakura que harás el hoy en la tarde-pregunto con interés Hideoshi

-Mañana Emmm- me quedo pensando-nada porque Hideoshi

-Querría saber si tu….si querrías ir al cine conmigo claroqueporsupuestonopuedesirsinoquieresporquetuestasmuyocupaday…-habla rápido Hideoshi

-Me encantaría ir Hideoshi-lo interrumpo

-yeresunamujermuyocupadaquetienesquehacermuchascosa y que…..que dijiste

-Que si Hideoshi pero primero deja de hablar muy rápido

-Entonces-se sonroja Hideoshi-paso por ti a las ocho

-claro Hideoshi pero no te molesta sin una parejita de tortolos viene con nosotros me refiero a Eriol y a Tomoyo

-Por su puesto

-Gracias entonces te veo al rato

-Si hasta luego Sakura-me besa en la mejilla o qué vergüenza Tomoyo me vio y me sonrojo ahora me interrogara toda la tarde

-Sakura que paso cuéntame-pregunta Tomoyo

-Luego te cuento Tomoyo ya llego el profesor

-Prométemelo Sakura

-Si Tomoyo de todas formas te enteraras-suspiro

**Shaoran POV**

* * *

><p>Aun recuerdo lo que dijo Meiling dijo que yo la amaba hablo por mí y yo no sé cómo responderle la quiero como una hermana pero no así pero por que mejor no intento algo con ella tratar de corresponderle al fin al cabo yo no estoy ¿enamorado? Claro que no después de lo que paso con ella yo ya no…la...La…yo no la quie….vamos dilo Shaoran<p>

-Ya despertaste Shaoran-dice Meiling abriendo los ojos se había recargado en mi para dormirse

-Si Meiling

.Oye hoy iremos al cine como me dijiste he siiii-dijo con unos ojos duplicativos yo no quiero ir pero mejor si si quiero intentar algo con ella es mejor ir

-Claro Meiling por que no y ¿Qué iremos a ver?

-Si elijes estar conmigo (NOTA. No sé si existe esa película pero si si existe no es la misma la invente yo jajaja)

Hay una película de enamorados de seguro me quedare a dormir pero si quiero algo con Meiling será mejor estar con ella en todo momento

-Está bien-suspiro ya se había hecho algo tarde las 6:50 para ser exactos Meiling había salido a comprar con la idea de no tengo ropa bonita he usado esto un millón de veces no tengo nada que ponerme por dios su guarda ropa tiene más de 2000 prendas para vestir y eso es el guardarropa esperen a ver el sótano

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

Llaman a la puerta, no sé quién puede ser a esta hora, me acerco a la puerta y…un momento esto parece historia de misterio.

-Tomoyo pe-pe-pero que haces aquí se supone que nos deberíamos de ver en el cine a la ocho y media.

-es que conociéndote a ti Sakura es tu primera cita-

-Tomoyo esto no es una cita es una salida al cine

-Si claro con el guapo y atlético de Matsura pero en fin vine para ayudarte a arreglarte

-Hay Tomoyo tu nunca cambias pero no me queda de otra

Ay no deberían de ver el desastre que hizo Tomoyo en mi cuarto solo para escoger un vestido negro muy bonito por cierto me llegaba más atrás de las rodillas pero no exagerando con unas zapatillas blancas con negro nada mal y un poco de maquillaje y mi cabello un poco ondulado con una diadema.

-Estas bellísima Sakura-en sus ojos apareció tristeza-pero hay algo que de verdad me preocupa

-¿Qué es Tomoyo?

-Aldo que me duele en el alma Sakura

-Tomoyo dime que es debe de ser algo muy fuerte para que te veas así

-Claro que lo es Sakura

-Tomoyo….

-Sakura yo…yo…Yo lo siento no pude hacerte un traje para ti se me hizo tarde-silencio-Sakura pero que te paso

Me desmaye es eso lo que me pasa Tomoyo es por eso que estaba tan triste ay pero que voy a hacer con ella

-Tomoyo no tenías que molestarte

-Claro que si Sakura porque es una ocasión especial-miro su reloj-oh pero que tarde iré a mi casa Eriol me debe de estar esperando Adiós Sakura-se despidió con una mano arriba

Suspire, me mire al espejo la verdad no me veía tan mal es decir Tomoyo siempre me hace lucir estupenda, tocan el timbre.

-Adelante esta abierto-digo, pero nadie abre entonces voy hacia la puerta y la abro es Hideoshi

-Hola Hideoshi

-Hola Sakura

-Porque vienes temprano

-Es solo que….quería invitarte pasear un rato contigo

-Claro solo falta un poco para reunirnos con Eriol y Tomoyo vamos-lo tome del brazo

-Oye no te lo había dicho pero te ves hermosa

-Gracias tú también te ves bien

Caminamos un rato y él me platico de su vida y yo de la mía, me pregunto que si tenía novio y le dije que no pero le tuve que contar la historia de Shaoran omitiendo claro la parte de la magia, me sentía triste de recordar eso al parecer él lo noto porque me dijo:

-no te pongas triste Amar sin esperanza debe ser muy triste; pero más triste debe ser vivir sin la esperanza de amar.

-Ehh-digo confundida

-Creo que amar a alguien que no te quiso y te hizo daño es muy triste pero no le cierres las puertas al amor eso es lo que quiere decir

- Amar sin esperanza debe ser muy triste; pero más triste debe ser vivir sin la esperanza de amar. ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Alguien muy sabio pero me lo dijo porque me paso eso a mí, bueno algo parecido vivía la vida diciendo que no existía el amor hasta que me hicieron ver bien con esas palabras

-Oh-mire mi reloj-ya es hora deberíamos irnos y apartar el lugar no crees

-Claro vámonos

Y así nos encaminamos al cine me la pase pensando en las palabras de Hideoshi y creo que tiene razón ya es hora de dejar rastros de Shaoran y ser lo que éramos antes de...Amigos y si es mi amigo debo de tratarlo como Hideoshi Tomoyo y Eriol no sentirme triste porque se va a casar o porque esa ella es Meiling ella también es mi amiga y debería de sentirme feliz por ella Shaoran se…va...a ca...ca...sa…casa…casar serán esposos y vivirán felices y yo debo intentar serlo Tomoyo alguna vez me dijo _La vida es tan valiosa, solo hay que saberla ver con buenos ojos para nunca desfallecer ante cualquier esfuerzo, y te aseguro que lograras tus sueños, de eso se trata la vida. Ya no te deprimas que así nada conseguirás._

_-_Sakura…Sakura…Ya llegamos

Que quien me habla es…es…es Hideoshi

-Claro que vamos a ver

-No lo sé Tomoyo y Eriol llegaron hace un rato estabas en la luna te saludaron y se fueron a comprar los boletos y te dije que iríamos a comprar la comida-me mostro una bandeja-y aquí esta

-Enserio eso hicimos y no me di cuenta disculpa-salió una gota de mi cabeza-mira-señale-ahí está Tomoyo y Eriol

-Sakura veo que por fin regresaste-dice Tomoyo Eriol esboza una sonrisa de que se ríe

-Y que vamos a ver

-No lo se Tomoyito la escogió verdad amor

-Si claro la única función que hay a esta hora es La muerte-que que que Tomoyo sabe muy bien que esas películas no me gustan temblé-Tranquila Sakura esa no era la única-ufff que alivio-La que veremos es si elijes estar conmigo es un tanto romántica pero dice que es buena

-A mi no me molesta ver algo de romanticismo a ti Hiragizawa

-Oh claro que a mí tampoco pero deja las formalidades puedes decirme Eriol si eres amigo de Sakura también el mío ¿no?-estiro la mano-mucho gusto-y estrecharon la mano

* * *

><p><strong>Shaoran POV<strong>

Llegamos por fin después de dar tanta vuelta nos habíamos perdido ahora a aguantar la película ABURRIDISIMA que Meiling escogió

-Shaoran ven vamos-y me jalo corriendo-Ahuch-me dolió pues del agarre Meiling me soltó y choque contar alguien

-Discúlpame venia distraída saltando que no me fije que…. Sha…Shaoran eres tú

Un momento dijo mi nombre entonces la conozco voltee mi cara y sorpresa

-Sa Sakura que haces aquí

-Vaya Shaoran parece que nos omites-ese es Eriol-Eriol que haces aquí

-Larga historia pero una de las razones era Tomoyo

-Daidouji donde-ya la vi-y porque ella

-por que es mi novia

Que novia Eriol esas dos palabras no iban con Eriol el es muy inmaduro no parece de esas relaciones

-Y que hacen aquí-pregunté

-Ah eso es muy fácil pues-dijo Daidouji-Eriol y yo fuimos entrometidos

-¿Entrometidos?

-Si al parecer a Sakura la habían invitado al cine y Eriol, y yo vinimos

-Ah ya veo-apenas reaccione Sakura invitaron salir-y quien la invito

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Matsura Hideoshi

-Mucho-espera quien es este

-Perdón por mi descortesía yo fui el afortunado de invitar a Sakura al cine

Que este idiota ha invitado a Sakura al cine y como se atreve-mucho gusto-digo entre dientes-y que van a ver

-Si elijes estar conmigo-que una película romántica esperen apenas lo capto este es el novio de Sakura

-Eres el novio de Sakura cierto-digo con el ceño fruncido

-Claro

-Hideoshi solo bromeaba es mi mejor amigo-dijo Sakura eso fue un a alivio sino lo hubiera matado como se atreve pero no lo hare

-SHAORAN-oh no ahí viene Meiling

-Hola Meiling-saludo Sakura

-OH shaoran donde te habías metido-miro a Sakura y a todos

-Hola Sakura, Tomoyo y Hiragizawa pero quien es el de allí-saludo

-Él es el _amigo_ de Sakura-dije yo entre dientes

-Mucho gusto Matsura Hideoshi-y la beso en la mano pero espero que así no haya saludado a Sakura porque si no lo mato

-Oh lo siento Li parece que no te gusto es tu novia verdad-dijo Matsura

-Soy su novia, prometida y prima-Dijo Meiling

-Es que así saludamos los de nuestra familia a los seres que conocemos, pero es diferente con una persona que queremos recuerdo que ese día Eriol hirvió de los celos cuando salude a Tomoyo en la mejilla y cuando casi todos me ven con ojos de estas loco cuando le di uno a Sakura recuerdo su sonrojo

Ahora si lo mato como se atreve a…

-SHAORAN ya no te pingas celoso de Matsura y entremos

Toda la película me les pase viendo por suerte no vi nada que fuera inadecuado excepto cuando Sakura tomo la mano de Matsura la final de la película

Se dirigieron a un café al cual los seguí teniendo que invitar a Meiling y me senté al fondo y por suerte ellos en medio

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

Tomoyo había salido a tomar aire pues estaba triste por la película y Eriol fue a donde ella

-Es el verdad-dijo Hideoshi

-¿Quién?

-Li el que te dijo que no te quería verdad

**/The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
>Your probably on your flight back to your home town**

**El aroma de tu piel permanece en mí ahora  
>probablemente estas camino de regreso a casa<strong>

-Co … como lo sabes

-Se vio en tu expresión triste bueno no tanto ya que tú eres fuerte

-Gracias Hideoshi

-Y veo que ya tiene prometida verdad

-Si

**/I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
>to be with myself instead of calamity<br>Peace, Serenity/**

**/Necesito refugiarme en mi propia protección  
>para estar conmigo misma en vez de calamidad.<br>Paz y serenidad. /**

-No tiene nada que ver en esto o si

-No creo que su matrimonio es arreglado lo que me paso es personal es entre él y yo

-Es personal ósea que ella no tiene la culpa de esto o si

-Bueno ella al principio me apoyo en mi relación con el ella lo amo por eso lo dices verdad

-si pensé que él la quería a ella y te había dejado a ti

**/I hope you know, I hope you know  
>That this has nothing to do with you<br>It's personal, Myself and I  
>We've got some straightenin' out to do**

**/Espero que lo sepas, espero que lo sepas  
>que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.<br>Es personal, yo y mi otro yo  
>tenemos algunas cosas que aclarar. **

* * *

><p><strong>Shaoran Pov<strong>

Pero que estoy haciendo aquí porque la vine a seguir si ni me me me im importa

-Shaoran no tenías que ponerte celoso

Ho no al parecer noto mis celos que hare ahora

-Yo solo tengo ojo para ti-hablo de ella que alivio-sabes los celos solo se presentan cuando amas a una persona

**/And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
>But Ive got to get a move on with my life**

**/Y te voy a extrañar como un niño extraña su manta  
>pero tengo que seguir con mi vida.**

Si claro-yo amar a Meiling ni siquiera eso siento es decir la quiero pero no como algo mas por cierto hasta acá no se oye nada de lo que dicen

**Sakura Pov**

**-**Y Hideoshi cuanto me gustaría retrasar el tiempo y no haberme enamorado

-No te pongas triste Sakura

**/Its time to be a big girl now****  
><strong>**And big girls don't cry Don't cry Don't cry Don't cry/**

**/Es tiempo de ser una chica grande ahora  
>y las chicas grandes no lloran.<br>No lloran/**

-es que..

-es que nada es mejor haber querido que nunca haber querido

-claro

-Pero los finales felices no son para mí

-por que

-no lo creo pero aun así no me rendiré formare mi camino yo sola

-Así se habla Sakura

**/The path that I'm walking  
>I must go alone<br>I must take the baby steps until I'm full grown/**

**/El sendero que camino lo tengo que recorrer sola  
>debo dejar los pasos de bebe, ya estoy crecida.**

-Pero en parte tienes razón

-que

-que los finales felices solo son en cuentos de hadas

-AH si

-claro pero es mejor cometer errores así aprendemos de ellos

**/Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they  
>And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay**

**/Los cuentos de hadas no siempre tiene finales felices, ¿cierto?  
>y todo oscurecerá si me quedo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shaoran POV<strong>

Pero que estupidez se me ha ocurrido seguirlos para que ja solo son amigos y ya pero mente tenemos algo que aclarar he por que estos celos de repente

**/I hope you know, I hope you know  
>That this has nothing to with you<br>It's personal, Myself and I  
>We've got some straightenin' out to do**

**/Espero que lo sepas, espero que lo sepas  
>que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.<br>Es personal, yo y mi otro yo  
>tenemos algunas cosas que aclarar.**

-Vámonos Meiling

-qué pero shaoran no me he terminado mi comida

Tengo que pensar mejor las cosas deje un fajo de billetes en la mesa y Salí de ahí con Meiling

-Shaoran

-Emmm

-me la pase genial contigo

Quería esas palabras las digiera alguien más cuando saldría a pasear con el amor de mi vida pero ella fue la primera mente deja de ser tan meloso he

**/And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
>But I've got to get a move on with my life**

**Y te voy a extrañar como un niño extraña su manta  
>pero tengo que seguir con mi vida.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

**Its time to be a big girl now  
>And big girls don't cry<strong>

**Es tiempo de ser una chica grande ahora  
>y las chicas grandes no lloran.<strong>

No me tengo que sentir triste creo que tengo mucho en que pensar hoy por la noche en fin

-Y dime como se conocieron

-pues de niños íbamos juntos a la escuela primaria al principio lo odiaba por que se creía superior a mi pero después fuimos amigos y después el me dijo lo que sentía y yo no sabía que decir

**Like the little school mate in the school yard  
>We'll play jacks and uno cards<br>Ill be your best friend and you'll be mine  
>Valentine<strong>

**Como pequeños compañeros en el patio del colegio  
>Jugaremos cartas<br>Seré tu mejor amiga y tú serás mi cita de San Valentín.**

-Oh soy un estúpido por desenterrar el pasado

-no no lo eres Hideoshi lo que si eres es un gran amigo-sonreí me tomo la mano

-Siempre te daré una mano para ayudarte

-Y yo puedo darte una mano a ti-entonces puse mi mano sobre la suya

**Yes you can hold my hand if u want to  
>Cause I want to hold yours too<strong>

**Puedes tomar mis manos si quieres  
>Porque quiero tomar las tuyas también<strong>

Hideoshi es un gran amigo fue cuando me di cuenta que Tomoyo me había dejado sola con Hideoshi mire mi reloj

-Es algo tarde debo irme

Salí del café dejando un poco de dinero para pagar lo mío pero Hideoshi me detuvo y ahí Salí ero alguien me tomo de la mano quien será

**Cause I want to hold yours too  
>Well be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds<strong>

**Seremos compañeros y amantes y compartiremos nuestros mundos secretos.**

**Fin del capitulo**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora<strong>

**Espero que les haya gusta do la historia fue algo muy..ah verdad no se la crean aquí no acabo los dejare leer**

-Hideoshi

-Sakura quería pedirte que si me dejarías ir a dejarte a tu casa es lo menos que puedo hacer

-Oh no te preocu-me interrumpió

-No aceptare un no vamos

**But its time for me to go home  
>Its getting late, dark outside<br>I need to be with myself instead of calamity  
>Peace, Serenity<strong>

**Pero es tiempo de que vuelva a casa  
>se hace tarde y esta oscureciendo<br>necesito estar conmigo misma centrada, con claridad, paz, serenidad. **

Y me fui con el pero hoy tenia en mucho que pensar

**I hope you know, I hope you know  
>That this has nothing to do with you<br>It's personal, Myself and I  
>We've got some straightenin' out to do<br>And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
>But I've got to get a move on with my life<br>Its time to be a big girl now  
>And big girls don't cry<br>Don't cry  
>Don't cry<br>Don't cry**

**Espero que lo sepas, espero que lo sepas  
>que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.<br>Es personal, yo y mi otro yo  
>tenemos algunas cosas que aclarar.<br>Y te voy a extrañar como un niño extraña su manta  
>pero tengo que seguir con mi vida.<br>Es tiempo de ser una chica grande ahora  
>y las chicas grandes no lloran.<br>No lloran  
>no lloran<br>no lloran.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora: ahora si ya termino hola chicos quiero agradecerles a todos su apoyo en verdad gracias Sarah 389 por seguir mi historia a todos los que leen esto hoy 15 de diciembre feliz día de los otakus y les daré una sorpresa o un regalo un especial o mas bien un detrás de cámara y los dejo leer:<strong>

* * *

><p>Entrevistadora 1: Dígame Shaoran Li porque sus ataques de celos<p>

Shaoran Li: es parte de la historia y además si quería matarlo

E1:asi que es usted un asesino

SL:no yo no

E1:aquí lo tiene espectadores shaoran li es un asesino aquí desde el foro de fanfiction reporta la chismosa para el programa chismorritos

SL:espera yo no soy

Entrevistadora aunque cuando apareció Meiling en la escena y no le toco dar parte de sus pensamientos ella se colgó del cuello de shaoran sintió celos ¿no?

Sakura:bueno yo si sentí celos pero no se los mostraría a shaoran

E2:aquí lo tiene Sakura declara que es una celosa de primera pero que tiene mucho orgullo

S:no yo no es de orgullo es que hace tiempo que deje de pensar en shaoran

que salió con Hideoshi solo para tener un buen rato y que no quiere al señor li pero tiene derecho a estar celosa y apartarlo de todos como si fuera un monstruo

S:yo no soy un monstruo un momento usted conoce a Touya

E2:no…yo..no conozco a Touya

S:sakura reporta para chismorritos la entrevistadora 2 tiene que ver algo con Touya

E2:no yo no

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí se acabo detrás de cámaras la canción que sale al final se llama big girls dont cry yo la oi en glee pero hay otra sorpresa adelantos para el siguiente capi<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Shaoran POV<em>

_-Por fin comprendí mi comportamiento comprendí que yo..aun..te amo_

_Sakura POV_

_-me sentí muy molesta y muy celosa pero ahora sé que metí la pata de nuevo aun te amo_

_Meiling POV_

_-demonios Hideoshi es sumamente atractivo guapo y no debería de pensar esas cosas no cuando tengo a Shaoran_

_Tomoyo POV_

_-No no puede ser Eriol tu qué haces con ella_

_-Tomoyito no es lo que crees _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahora si nos vemos después y si creen que el siguiente va a estar bueno esperen al de diciembre en navidad perdón por tardar tanto en escribir este capítulo fue temporada de exámenes pero ya termine DEJEN REWIEVS<strong>_

_**tengo pagina de facebook esta como sacura card captor disculpen mi mala ortografia**_

_**Hasta luego**_


End file.
